fates_destinationfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Regulations for the wiki
Rules and Regulations # Only create profiles for characters whose description and power and abilities you can properly define. Creating a profile that does not follow the proper page format i.e If the page contains only one-two lines of words, is improperly set up, etc. then the page will be deleted. # Utilization of proper grammar and spelling to the greatest degree possible is expected and advised. # On article comments or on Character Profiles, users are asked to refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, overly vulgar, sexist or offensive language. You will receive a warning if any of these are made. Further offences will result in a block. # Do not insert unmotivated ratings into profiles especially for Tier 1 characters . # If you lack the experience and knowledge to do create Character profiles, please seek advice. You can at times ask another user to create a profile for you whiles giving him all the information about your character. However it entirely depends on the decision the user you ask makes upon whether he wants to make your character profile or not, let alone completing the whole page. # If you wish to add very long posts, create a forum thread about the topic, rather than spam article pages. Also, try to keep forum threads on point, and not veer off-topic. # Don't get butthurt and rage if a character you like loses in a fight. This is fiction people. Let's just all have fun and play nice. # Don't try to fool people into believing you are someone else. That means don't impersonate other users or anyone else - including famous people. You will receive an immediate ban if you do so. # Please avoid talking badly about other Wikis and communities. We prefer to not have any bad blood. # This wiki has three different age rating. 1) The age rating for most of the wikia besides the Chat room and Stories about your characters is well above PG-13 as such using certain cuss words is allowed but constant use and using offensive language (towards other members or towards fictional characters/franchises) in article comments, blogs, user profiles, etc is not allowed) in article comments or Character Profiles is not allowed. # Proving links to or promoting anything illegal within the Wiki is unacceptable. Linking to scams of any sorts is also unacceptable. # You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM in chat, never post it publicly. # You are not allowed to ask how you can kill yourself, nor are you allowed to post suggestions or to encourage other people to do it. This will result in an immediate ban without any warning. # Do not post links to pornographic material. You will immediately be blocked permanently without any any warning or notice. # Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors on this wiki is unacceptable. # The Internet is a wonderful place but it's not the same as the offline world. You can never be sure who you are talking to online, or that they will always be friendly. So always protect yourself by keeping private stuff private. Your real name (first and last), address, school name, photos of yourself or your friends and family - all of these are things you should think twice about sharing. Remember, once it's out online, it's out and you can't get it back. Doing so for other members against their consent will result in a ban. # Admins are not allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the Admin says he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed as an Admin. Category:Important Category:Rules and Regulations Category:Content